The Capitol Games
by rollablades
Summary: Remember when the remaining victors voted to have a last Hunger Games using the Capitols children? But because of Coins execution it never went ahead, what if the Rebels still went though with it? What if there was another Hunger Games? It is that story, this is the Capitol Games.
1. Chapter 1

This time last year and the 74 years before that, the city circle was filled with bright hair, happy people and the feeling of anticipation was in the air. Everyone was waiting to see who got picked, everyone was already betting on favours to win. But not today. Because today they knew that their children weren't safe from the horror of the Hunger Games.

Katniss stood in the shadows of the stage with the remaining victors who had voted yes for this torture to be forced upon the Capitol as it had been to the Districts. She glanced out across the huddles of the crowd, watching mothers hug their daughters and fathers giving their sons a pep talk as though they were already gone despite the fact the Reaping hadn't started yet.

Peeta wasn't here, the one person Katniss needed most in this situation hadn't come with her. He originally voted no to the idea of one last Hunger Games for the Capitols children whereas she said yes. He stayed behind in District 12, which was becoming a popular district due to its celebrity status, because he said he wanted no part of this. Katniss knew there was another reason though, she knew it was because this was where he was tortured and this was where he was hijacked and she would stop him herself if he ever wanted to join her due to the risk of him falling back into that Peeta.

Effie Trinket walked out into the middle of the stage and cleared her throat, this caused a instant hush across the crowd. This year she was sporting deep indigo coloured ringlets that just touched the top of her shoulders that gave the impression of the Victorian Era. Her dress was no less extravagant than her hair, which was a lighter purple, to not clash with her hair of course, dramatically puffed out at her waist but came back to her legs just beneath her knees to give the impression of a ball. To Effie choosing the kids to go into the Hunger Games was no hard ordeal, she'd been doing it for years but when it was her own people she suddenly seemed less...perky.

"Welcome to the Capitol Games." Her shrill voice rung out across the circle, she might have been expecting a cheer but all she received was silence. No one was happy about this, not even the remaining victors who were beginning to regret their decision. Katniss wondered about how this was playing out across the rest of Panem, whether or not everyone else was approving when watching with no fear. She expected the Districts where Careers usually come from were upset that they couldn't be invloved whereas District 12, apart from Peeta, were probably relishing in the happy mood. "I expect you all know the drill. You've watching it enough times." She said with a little giggle, trying to lighten the mood which was unsuccessful.

As Effie walked over to the bowl with mountains upon mountains of names inside, it was obvious that the loss of 23 people wouldn't be a shame as there were many more to take their place. Or this was Katniss's way of thinking to make herself feel better as her chest tightened with nerves when Effie placed a long, slender hand into the bowl and swished the paper around. It was as though she was teasing everyone but Katniss knew she was too dumb to think of that, this was just Effie trying to make a show.

She grabbed a slip of paper and walked back over to the microphone sat in the middle of the stage. "Gwendolyn Snow." The name barely escaped her lips as the commotion started in the crowd and the 76th Hunger Games begun.

**A/N: **

**Thank you so much to anyone who reads this, this is the first time I have written in a while so I'm a bit rusty and I do know that this chapter is quite short but think of it as more of a introduction than a full length chapter :)**

**Next one will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Name, after name, after name, after name was called but the crowd never once calmed down from the commotion of Snow's granddaughter being picked. Was it a hoax? Or just coincidence? Either way no one was happy about it, apart from Johanna who stood furthest away from Katniss with a smug smile on her face as though this was her plan all along.

It couldn't have been planned, how would have Effie known to choose that exact one out of hundreds, let alone thousands of names in that bowl? Even if it was, they'd never be able to get away with it.

Katniss must have been one of the few paying attention to the other children being called out, a few stood out very clear in her eyes. A boy, well more likely man as he looked older than the rest, with bright blue hair a matching blue and white stripped suit, a girl similar to Katniss's age when she first entered the games with long golden hair to her knees with several plaits in her hair, a boy with surprisingly normal coloured brown hair but both his forearms and palms of his hands tattooed with the roots of trees and of course, Snow's granddaughter.

Due to the lack of Victors to be mentors each remaining one had to take on 6 different tributes to train and prepare, considering they were the ones that stood out most to her Katniss hoped she would get at least one of them. If they impressed her they would impress anyone.

As Effie finished the Reaping with the last name, her voice was a whisper despite the fact she was talking into a microphone that was being projected around the circle. She stepped away from the microphone in sadness at the lack of attention people were paying to her, she thought when she'd been promoted to a better District, or Capitol in this case, people would be happier to see her.

President Paylor sighed in frustration as she knew that she would be the only one who could silence this lunacy. She stepped up to the microphone, gave it two short taps before yelling into it. "May the odds be ever in your favour." She looked directly into the camera that was projected across Panem and all around the City Circle, as though she was addressing everyone personally. She said it with a bitter tone to her voice as she knew she was using their motto against them and so did they as they instantly silenced.

Effie trotted back up to the microphone now the audience was quiet. "Thank you President Paylor, although you sort of took my bit." She said with a giggle and glanced over at a glaring President before turning back to the microphone less cocky than she originally was. "Anyway, I wish all our tributes the very best and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

The crowd disappeared as quickly as they appeared, ready to celebrate if their children hadn't been chosen or say goodbye to them if they were chosen as a tribute. It was a similar reaction to everyone in the Districts, it would be the same everywhere as no one truly wanted to be chosen for the games.

President Paylor quickly rushed the remaining Victors to a separate room to discuss the issue of Snows granddaughter and how Panem would react to her possible death. As the new President of Panem, Paylor didn't want to start off with a bad impression.

They crowded round a glass table in the centre of a large room with wood walls and cream coloured carpets, Paylor sat at the head of the table and put her head in her hands.

"What are we going to do?" It was unclear to the rest of them whether or not she was addressing herself or them but Johanna decided to answer anyway.

"Well, I think it's perfect. It's like the ultimate punishment." She said, still smug from her seat.

Paylor slammed her hands on the table and violently rose from her chair. "Do you think this is about your own petty grudges, Johanna? No, it's about how the rest of Panem will react to the death of Snow's granddaughter despite the fact the war is over." Her outburst seemed to make Johanna slide down her seat in embarrassment about being picked up on her grudge against Snow's family.

Haymitch sighed and gave a light pat on Johanna's shoulder as if he was reassuring her that he understood where she was coming from before turning to Paylor. "Look, you just need think about a few things, was it planned in advance?" He asked, seems to have the only reasonable opinion in the room.

Paylor shook her head and sighed. "Of course not, if it was do you think I'd be fretting so much about it?"

Haymitch nodded in agreement. "Does anyone have any reason to suspect it was planned?"

Paylor paused for a moment before shaking her head. It wasn't hinted previously as no one was expecting it to happen and no one was glad it had either.

Haymitch chuckled as he relax back in his chair. "Exactly, then you have nothing to worry about. It was a accident, complete fate that she got picked." He shrugged ash though he knew he was right.

"But they might think it was planned, Haymitch!" Paylor through her hands up in the air in frustration as though no one knew what she was going on about.

Katniss finally spoke up from her seat furthest away from everyone else, she was never one to be overly great with communication or getting her opinion across calmly. "If they think so that's their problem, it's not true and they can protest and cry but the fact is that they'll never find any proof of it being a set up because its not one."

Everyone turned their heads to look at her as the realisation crossed their faces when they knew she was right. If anyone went hunting for proof for Snow's granddaughter being reaped in advance they'd find nothing.

Paylor seemed calmer than she was before at Katniss's observation on the subject and sat back down in her chair at the head of the table. "You're right but we still need to keep her alive, the Capitol citizens alone could start another war over her death."

Katniss nodded in agreement.

"You'll do it then?" Haymitch said, originally no one knew who it was directed at until he glanced his eyes towards Katniss as though he was looking for an answer.

Katniss, who had gone back to running her fingernails down the scratches and indents on the glass table for entertainment, looked up again when all was silent. "What? What do you mean?"

Haymitch sighed at her. "You're the best chance she's got at surviving this thing, sweetheart. You know how to fight and you know how to impression people even with lack of skill, which gave you sponsors." Katniss frowned, did that count as a compliment? "Okay, you might not be great with talking but she's a young girl who has had a easy life. She's bound to be likeable."

Katniss didn't know how to take this information in, she didnt want to be the one responsible again for another possible rebellion."Why me? Haymitch, you managed to get me and Peeta in and out of the games twice. You should do it." It was obvious she was panicking slightly.

"Haymitch is old news and it was widely known that Gwendolyn looked up to you before the rebellion started, she'd be more willing to take advice from you." Enobaria finally spoke, her lisp from the teeth sharpening seemed to be getting worse.

Katniss crinkled her nose up at the thought of taking advice from Enobaria, who was the one remaining tribute she didn't like, and the thought of having to mentor someone who was basically a fangirl.

"Katniss," Paylor caught her attention and gave her a look similar to a puppy dog, it was something that Prim used to do to Katniss when she wanted something and tugged at her heart strings. "Please." She continued in the just as desperate tone of voice.

Katniss sighed at how much of a pushover she was being in this situation but knew she couldn't let everyone else down. "Fine."

Haymitch let out a sarcastic cheer. "Hallelujah, the mockingjay finally agreed to something!" He got up and existed quickly, leading Enobaria and Johanna out of the room as well.

Paylor got up and patted Katniss on the shoulder as she pasted her to get to the door. "I really appreciate this Katniss." She said with a small smile before leaving the room as well.

Katniss put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples in order to try to calm herself down. She thought people pressuring into doing things would have stopped by now, she thought people wouldn't continue treating her as a child now she was 19, she though Haymitch would take her side more now as he agreed for this Hunger Games to take place because she said yes too. Maybe she was wrong, maybe it would have been different if she voted no.

**A/N:**

**Thank you very much to anyone who has read this story, it means a lot. This story will pick up and become more interesting once I have introduced all of the tributes. I have some weird and wonderful ideas for some of them.**


End file.
